Teach Me How to Dougie
'Teach Me How to Dougie '''by ''Cali Swag District ''is featured in Swagology, the twelfth episode of Season One. It will be sung by the New Directions. Lyrics Aye! aye! Teach me how to dougie (aye!) ''1: They be like smoove (what?) Can you teach me how to dougie? You know why? 'Cause all the bitches love me (aye) All I need is a beat that's super bumping And for you, you, and you to back it up and dump it! Put your arms out front, lean side to side They gon be on you when they see you hit that dougie right Ain't nobody fucking with my bro from morningside He go by bubba and he hit that dance like thunder I ain't from Dallas but I d-town boogie I show my moves off, now errbody tryna do me I leave the function and all the ladies tryna screw me Now you just do you and I'm a do me (all day) Niggas love to hate so they try to screw me Bitches be stuck to me, I think they tryna glue me I make the party shine bright when it started glooming This beat was bubble gum so I had to chew it x2 Teach me how to dougie Teach me how to dougie Teach me how to dougie Teach me how to dougie All my bitches love me All my, all my bitches love me All my bitches love me You ain't fucking with my dougie! 2: The name is Young! For the dudes who don't know me I know I'm from the West but I can teach you how to dougie! Step up in the club and all these bitches bug me All the niggas dancing, none of them know me I hear the crowd screaming like "Aye! get it brody! " So I'm on my shoulders and I take it real low They like "How we do that? ", he can dougie on the floor And when that nigga stop they like "Dougie, some more! " I'm like a nigga kinda tired so, and I pass it to the bro! M-bone! Show these cats how to do that down south dance That we learned a little too fast and bought it to the hood And got the whole crew ask x2 3: Back of the party I don't really like to boogie I'm just tryna get bent and meet a thick redbone (Mmm) we do the dougie and all them bitches hating But I'm about to escape with a bitch and head home (fuck it) She got her friend so it's a two man hand I wanna run it even if her leg's long She like you hubby, I think she love me but I change the subject and I do my dougie Cause I don't give a fuck, blow trees, get money Me, Smoove heifen the back with playboy bunnies We gon make 'em do the dougie in the middle of the bed And when I asked for some head this bitch looked at me funny Dahhhh! Bitch, you can't tell me nothing Star made the beat, I just took it out the oven I just see the dougie when everybody clubbing And I hate skinny jeans 'cause the burner keep rubbin! (oh!) x2 Videos Category:Songs Sung by The New Directions Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs